Vs. Natasha
Vs. Natasha is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/24/2017. Story There is a white outline, signaling a flashback. Brendan and Norman are kneeling on the floor to each other, Brendan severely nervous. Brendan: Uh, dad? Norman: Your friend was quite vocal in your ideal to travel the world and do things your way. Is that true? Brendan: Yeah. I don’t want to be like you! A gym leader, who’s job is to just overpower people! I never liked regular battles! Everything I’ve done to defy you: dance lessons, skipping on Pokémon studying, watching contests on TV, it was because I wanted to do what I want! I don’t know who I am yet, but I’m figuring it out. Norman keeps his icy glare, Brendan backing down. Norman: You really want to be a coordinator? Brendan: Yeah. More than anything. Norman: Then win. Become the Top Coordinator. Win the Grand Festival, and don’t disappoint me. Brendan: (Face elated) Oh, thank you dad! I won’t lose here! I promise! Wendy: (Voice over) Brendan? Brendan returns to the present on the field behind the Pokémon with Spinda, Numel, Wobbuffet, Onix and Carvanha at night. Standing across from them are Wendy, Roselia, Goldeen and Bonsly. Both sides are tired, as Wendy falls over on her butt. Wendy: (Panting) Whew. I think, I think you’re ready. Brendan: (Panting) Maybe. But this is Natasha we’re talking about. If I don’t give my best, then I won’t win. I know exactly how she’ll fight, so I have to prepare all my combos around that! Wendy gets up, and walks over to Brendan. She looks proud as she smiles at him. Wendy: Brendan, you’re an amazing coordinator. I think that you can win this entire contest. But you need to relax and be yourself. Be the loving goofball with a flair for dancing. Brendan laughs sheepishly, rubbing his head as he blushes slightly. Wendy steps in closer, leaning in. Brendan leans in as well. Max: Hey, Brendan! Brendan and Wendy gasp as they straighten up, blushing a profuse red. Brendan looks at Max, who’s hanging out the window, grinning mischievously. Brendan: Max! Is something wrong? Max: Nope! Just messing with you! Brendan: Why you little! Brendan dashes at Max, who laughs as he takes off running. Brendan jumps into the open window to pursue him. Wendy bursts into laughter. End Scene Lillian: Now, we are about to proceed to our next battle in the top 8! We have two eternal rivals Brendan and Natasha! Brendan and Natasha stare each other down, Natasha keeping a neutral appearance. Brendan: Hey, Natasha. Natasha looks at Brendan more sternly, as Brendan smiles. Brendan: Let’s have a good battle out here. No regrets. Natasha: (Scoffs) Will hardly be a battle. But I agree. No regrets. Wendy: GO BRENDY! KICK HER BUTT! Lillian: And begin! Brendan: Spinda, Numel, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéballs, choosing Spinda and Numel. Spinda: Spinda! Numel: Nu. Natasha: The same two as last time? Will be too easy. Ninetales, Honchkrow! Natasha throws her Pokéballs, choosing Ninetales and Honchkrow. Ninetales: Nine! Honchkrow: Honch! Max: Huh? Who’s that Pokémon? Brendan: Wait, is that? Natasha: My Murkrow. I evolved him, and saved his debut for this match. In the stands, Marge and Ian are watching, Marge popping a gum bubble. Marge: Sweet Ninetales. Who’s the other one? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon, and the evolved form of Murkrow. It is merciless by nature. It is said that it never forgives the mistakes of its Murkrow followers. Brendan: Alright, Spinda use Water Pulse! And Numel, shoot Flame Burst! Natasha: Ninetales, intercept Flame Burst. And Honchkrow, Quash. Spinda forms a sphere of water between its ears, firing it as a powerful stream. Honchkrow lets out a caw, as he releases a black energy wave from his body. The energy hits Water Pulse, as it slows down in midair, sluggishly creeping forward. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: What?! Natasha: Quash makes the opponent move last. Quite fitting for my theme, don’t you think? Ninetales walks forward, going around the slowed down Water Pulse. Numel forms an orange-yellow fireball, spitting it at Honchkrow. Ninetales intercepts it, taking the attack and absorbing the flames into its body. Natasha: Ninetales’ ability is Flash Fire. It can absorb fire and strengthen its own Fire attacks. Honchkrow, use Night Slash! Honchkrow’s wing glows a dark purple, as he flies forward. The Night Slash cuts through the Water Pulse, and when Quash fades, it erupts into a wave of sparkles. Brendan’s points take a drop. Brendan: Urgh. Have to get around that Quash. Spinda, use Feint Attack! And Numel, use Magnitude! Natasha: Quash. Extrasensory. Spinda spins and disappears, as Honchkrow releases Quash. Spinda reappears on Ninetales’ back, it covered in black energy and moving slowly. Ninetales moves out of the way, as it releases golden energy, which hits Numel. Numel takes it, though still stomps the ground for Magnitude, shaking the arena and injuring Ninetales. Both coordinators lose points, Brendan’s decreasing by a larger margin. Spinda begins to spin faster, as Honchkrow appears behind it. Natasha: Night Slash. Brendan: Spinda, behind you! Spinda’s speed increases, as it spins around, kicking Honchkrow’s Night Slash. The two knock each other away, Spinda flipping and landing next to Numel. Ninetales backs up as Honchkrow flies above it. Natasha’s points go down. Natasha: (Scowls) Lucky. Ninetales, Will-o-Wisp. Ninetales points the tips of its nine tails forward at Spinda, forming blue fireballs at the tips. Brendan: Too bad for you! But that won’t work! Numel, intercept the attack with Flame Charge! Natasha: Quash. Numel stomps the ground and lights aflame with Flame Charge. Numel charges to move in front of Spinda, when Honchkrow releases Quash, slowing it down. Numel: Nu? Ninetales shoots Will-o-Wisp, the attack soaring in front of Numel, him helpless as he watches the attack fly by. Spinda stares the Will-o-Wisp down. Brendan: Dodge it with a dance! Spinda stumbles as it dances, moving from side to side as the Will-o-Wisp flies past it. One fireball hits Spinda, causing it to tumble backwards, suffering from a burn. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: At least I’m safe from Hex. Numel can’t be burned, and Spinda’s immune. Natasha: Now! Sky Attack! Honchkrow floats with his wings extended to the side, glowing with white energy surrounding it. Numel speeds up to normal, skidding to a stop. Brendan: Water Pulse! Flame Burst! Natasha: Extrasensory! Spinda and Numel fire their attacks, as Ninetales stands behind Honchkrow, firing Extrasensory. Extrasensory phases through Honchkrow, and blocks Brendan’s attacks. Honchkrow then flies forward, piercing through the attacks and ramming Spinda and Numel. Brendan chances a look at the clock, seeing two minutes left. Brendan: Now or never. Numel! Go forward with Flame Charge! And Spinda, form a barrier with Water Pulse! Numel charges forward with Flame Charge, as Spinda releases a Water Pulse. The water forms around Numel, adding a layer to its attack. Natasha: You think you can get around our Flash Fire? Honchkrow, hit it with Quash! Honchkrow uses Quash, the energy hitting the Water Pulse. Brendan: Numel, target Honchkrow! Natasha: What?! Numel veers to the side, breaking free from the Water Pulse. He leaps into the air and rams Honchkrow at high speed. Natasha’s points drop as the Quash fades away, the Water Pulse speeding towards Ninetales. Natasha: Ninetales, Extrasensory! Ninetales fires Extrasensory, which rams the Water Pulse, it spreading outward from the point of impact. Brendan: Psychic! Spinda takes control of the water with Psychic, and forms water drills. They all ram into Ninetales, it screeching in pain. Natasha: Ninetales! Brendan: How do you like that?! That’s our version of a tactful fusion of fire and water! Max: Whoa! He used the combination from Tucker! Wendy: Only a truly masterful trainer could take on someone else’s technique like that! Ian: Huh. Not bad. Natasha: Ninetales, Inferno! Honchkrow, Hidden Power! Ninetales points its tail at Spinda, firing a powerful blue stream of fire at it. Honchkrow holds his wings out, several navy blue energy balls forming around it. Honchkrow flaps his wings, sending them flying at Numel. Brendan: Spinda, use Water Pulse! And Numel, use Amnesia! Spinda uses Water Pulse, forming a wall that takes Inferno, it steaming from the impact. Numel’s head glows purple, as Hidden Power splashes down, hitting him hard. When the attack ends, Numel is defeated. Brendan: But how?! Natasha: Our Hidden Power is Water type. Lillian: And Numel’s out! Folks, this is a massive turn of events here! Brendan is down to one Pokémon! And with one minute on the clock, Brendan will have to pull off a miracle to win! Brendan: (Returning Numel) No time to think. Just be yourself. Spinda, (in funny tone) Teeter Dance! Natasha: Quash! Inferno! Spinda uses Teeter Dance, as Honchkrow slows it down with Quash. Spinda takes damage from its burn, as Ninetales blasts it with Inferno. The flames overtake Brendan’s side of the field. In a moment, Ninetales and Honchkrow glow blue, as they dance erratically and with confusion. Spinda is revealed to be dancing in the flames. Brendan: That’s the way! Just like Harley’s Octillery! Now, let’s do a pirouette Psychic! Spinda glows blue with Psychic, as it stands on one foot. Spinda twirls towards Ninetales, ramming and kicking Ninetales, then releases a Psychic burst, knocking it back and defeating it. Lillian: Now Ninetales is down! Brendan’s pulling out a mad dash with 30 seconds left! Solidad: (Watching in the staging area) How funny. Brendan used my technique. Harley: (Furious) How dare he use my technique?! Brendan: Water Pulse! Natasha: Quash! Spinda fires Water Pulse at Honchkrow, as he uses Quash. However, the Water Pulse only freezes for a moment, as it accelerates and hits Honchkrow. Natasha’s points drop as she scowls. Brendan: With only two Pokémon on the field, Quash is all but useless to you! Natasha: Honchkrow, Hidden Power! Brendan: Spinda, Feint Attack! Honchkrow fires Hidden Power at Spinda, as it speeds through them, suffering from its burn. Spinda twirls and disappears, appearing on Honchkrow’s back. Spinda grabs on, as Honchkrow caws, upset. Natasha: Quash! Honchkrow uses Quash, slowing Spinda down to allow Honchkrow to fly away. Spinda returns to normal speed, landing on the ground while Honchkrow climbs up. Natasha: Night Slash! Brendan: (Singingly) Teeter Dance! Honchkrow dives down with Night Slash, as Spinda uses Teeter Dance. Honchkrow becomes confused as he continues to dive, and crashes into the ground. The timer goes off as Honchkrow stands up. Lillian: And that’s it! Time’s up! Brendan, Natasha, Spinda and Honchkrow all stop and look up at the scoreboard. Their scores look nearly identical. Lillian talks with the judges, then goes back to talk to the crowd. Lillian: According to the judges, the winner won by just a single point! And that person, is, BRENDAN! Brendan: (In disbelief) We won? We won! Spinda: (Tired) Spin. Spinda suffers from its burn, as it collapses. Brendan, elated, runs onto the field, scooping Spinda up and hugging it. Brendan: We did it! We finally beat Natasha! Honchkrow looks upset, as Natasha approaches and strokes his back. Natasha: You did excellent. Honchkrow: Honch. Natasha and Honchkrow walk over to Brendan and Spinda, the two standing up. Brendan: This felt like the first time we met. I was using Spinda to try and catch that Murkrow. Natasha: You were a hopeless loser then. (She offers her hand) Not anymore. Only an annoying twerp. Brendan: I can live with that. Brendan shakes Natasha’s hand, as the crowd goes wild. Ian walks out of the stadium, Marge popping a bubble. Marge: Weirdo. Solidad: He actually beat Natasha. So interesting! I guess I’m his next opponent. End Scene Solidad: Slowbro, use Water Gun! Brendan: Spinda, block it with Water Pulse! Slowbro fires a Water Gun, as Spinda fires a stream of Water Pulse. The two attacks collide and cancel each other out, both coordinators losing points. Solidad’s Pidgeot flaps its wings in the air, while Brendan’s Wobbuffet stands by Spinda’s side. Solidad: Not bad. But how do you handle this? Pidgeot, Double Team to Aerial Ace! Pidgeot flashes and disappears, several clones forming in its place. They all dive down at Spinda, when Wobbuffet moves in front of it. Brendan: Wobbuffet, Counter! Wobbuffet glows with a multi-colored aura, as Pidgeot disappears and reappears to ram Wobbuffet, being repelled by Counter. Solidad’s points drop. Brendan: Nicely done! Now, we just plow through for the win! Wendy: EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GO BRENDY! Max: Keep going Brendan! All the way! Natasha joins Ian and Marge against the railing, Natasha scowling. Natasha: Idiot. He’s falling into Solidad’s pace. She has him read like a book. Solidad: Slowbro, use Yawn! Brendan: Heh. Wobbuffet, use Safeguard! Slowbro blows a bubble, and launches it at Spinda. Wobbuffet releases a silver forcefield around itself and Spinda, the Yawn popping on it. Solidad’s points drop. Solidad: Slowbro, Psychic! Brendan: Feint Attack! Slowbro uses Psychic to allow it to spin like a top, spinning forward. Spinda uses Feint Attack to spin and collide with it, knocking the two away from each other. Solidad: That’s a little too strong for my taste. Pidgeot, use Feather Dance! Pidgeot expands its wings, light blue energy feathers forming. Pidgeot flaps its wings, sending the Feather Dance at Spinda and Wobbuffet, hitting them. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: Gotcha! Wobbuffet! Use Encore on Pidgeot! Solidad: (Elated) Hyper Beam! Wobbuffet’s hands glow white, as he claps them together and releases a white energy wave which hits Pidgeot. Slowbro then fires a powerful dark magenta energy beam, blasting Wobbuffet back. Wobbuffet falls backwards, but bounces off his body to get back to his feet. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: Now that we’re all set! Spinda, use Teeter Dance! Spinda uses Teeter Dance, dancing erratically. Wobbuffet is protected by the Safeguard and is unaffected. Pidgeot sways back and forth in confusion, but Slowbro remains as usual, being unaffected. Solidad: (Giggles) Slowbro’s ability is Own Tempo. Since you own a Spinda, I assume you know how that works. Brendan: (Scowls) Spinda, hit that thing with Feint Attack! Solidad: Feather Dance! Pidgeot flaps in confusion, but still releases Feather Dance, the feathers raining down around Slowbro. Spinda teleports in with Feint Attack, as it kicks Slowbro in the head. Slowbro doesn’t budge, and doesn’t act as if it was hit at all. Brendan’s points take a drop. Slowbro: Slowbro. Solidad: Feather Dance lowers your attack power. Quite an unfortunate move for us to be stuck on, huh? Slowbro, hit them with another Hyper Beam! Brendan: (Scowls) Spinda, move back! Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat! Spinda teleports back behind Wobbuffet, as it glows with a dark green aura. Slowbro fires Hyper Beam, it colliding and stalling from the Mirror Coat. Mirror Coat shatters, however, as Wobbuffet and Spinda are enveloped in the Hyper Beam. The two go flying, crashing into the wall behind Brendan, defeated. Lillian: What a battle! A double knockout gives Solidad the victory! Brendan looks devastated, dropping to his knees. Ian heads out of the arena, Marge watching him go. Marge: I guess that’s what he was waiting for. Natasha: For good reason too. Brendan goes down the hallway, head low as Wendy and Max wait for him. Brendan pushes past them, as if not noticing them. Wendy: Huh? Brendy, wait! Wendy goes after him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Brendan stops. Wendy: I’m, I’m sorry you lost. But you did your absolute best, and you were still amazing! Max: Yeah. You made the top 4 in the Grand Festival! You were incredible! I’m actually proud to be your little brother. Brendan: Oh, shut up. Wendy and Max gasp in disturbance, as Brendan shrugs his shoulder to force Wendy’s hand off. Brendan keeps walking, when Ian stands in his way. Brendan looks up, growling at him. Brendan: And where were you all this time?! Ian: Healing. So what? You going to turn your back on family and friends? Brendan: You don’t get it, do you? I lost! I beat Natasha, my rival! And I still lost! I was on the track to being top coordinator! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT’S LIKE! Ian: I lost to Sabrina. I lost to Brandon. Two powerful trainers stood in my way to my goal, and I was unable to rise above them. Brendan: I SHOULDN’T HAVE LOST! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL COORDINATOR OUT THERE! NOT BECAUSE I HAVE A LOUD CHEERING SECTION OR A SNOB FOR A TEACHER! BUT BECAUSE I AM THE BEST! Ian: Just because you beat Natasha doesn’t mean you’re the best. Your fatal flaw, the one that hinders you from becoming the best, is hubris. Wendy: Hummus? Max: Hubris. It means arrogance. Ian: That ideal you have, that you are the best, makes you think that you can do everything on your own. Your overconfidence leads you to slack, to make simple mistakes. To not prepare for Solidad, the sister of Natasha, in the same way you trained to prepare against Natasha herself! Brendan: If I can beat Natasha… Ian: But you didn’t. Your Pokémon did. You led your Pokémon to victory but they won, not you. Without them, you are nothing. You need them as much as you need someone to train with you despite having limited skills, someone to give you knowledge when you need it and tease you at the same time. People who actually care for you and want you to succeed. Ian points to Wendy and Max, Brendan refusing to turn and face them. Ian: You owe it to them for your victory as well. I saw Wendy helping you train even though she sucks at battles. Wendy: (Offended) Hey! Ian: And Max offering advice and ideas no matter how many times you say you don’t want his help is just him being a brother. You wouldn’t be here if they weren’t helping you. So turn around and apologize. Brendan looks ashamed of himself, as he turns back at Wendy and Max. Brendan has tears in his eyes, sniffling. Brendan: I’m, sorry. And thank you. For everything. Wendy is bawling now, as she rushes forward, hugging Brendan tightly. The two cry as they stand there, as Max walks over and grabs Brendan’s hand. Max: Hey, it’s okay. We both inherited Dad’s stubborn and confident nature. Brendan: (Sniffles) Not sure if that’s good or bad. Main Events * Brendan defeated Natasha, Natasha making the Top 8. * Brendan is defeated by Solidad, him making the Top 4. * Natasha's Murkrow is revealed to have evolved into a Honchkrow. * Brendan's Wobbuffet reveals that he learned Safeguard. Characters * Brendan * Natasha * Max * Wendy * Solidad * Harley * Marge * Ian * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Vivian * Norman (flashback) Pokémon * Spinda (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Wobbuffet (Brendan's) * Onix (Brendan's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Ninetales (Natasha's) * Honchkrow (Natasha's) * Slowbro (Solidad's) * Pidgeot (Solidad's) * Roselia (Wendy's) * Goldeen (Wendy's) * Bonsly (Wendy's) Trivia * This episode features the conversation Brendan had with his father after the events of Vs. Slaking. ** Thanks to Primal, who made me realize that that scene was important to have. *** Despite that, I almost forgot it again. * The title name is "Vs. Natasha" in order to not spoil Honchkrow's evolution. * Honchkrow using Quash is the exemplary example of Natasha's contest style, it being controlling time. * Brendan shows that he still has a hard time accepting defeat, especially after having a big win. ** The theme of a "fatal flaw" is common in stories of heroes, though I got the idea from the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series. * Ian waited to reveal himself till Brendan lost to console him. * This episode is the only episode in the Kanto contests that any of the main coordinators that made it to the Grand Festival used their signature Pokémon in the battle round. Spinda was used in both battles, while Solidad used Slowbro. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Grand Festival Category:Pokémon Tales: Flashback arc